Various semiconductor manufacturing processes utilize substrate supports to support a substrate for processing in a process chamber. Proper placement of the substrate on the substrate support is usually a prerequisite for the implementation of a substrate process. Substrate misplacement on the substrate support could cause serious process or transfer problems, negatively impacting the efficiency of the process. For example, the inventors have observed that defective substrates, produced due to improper placement of the substrate on the substrate support, decrease the efficiency of the process. Detection of a misplaced substrate prior to initialization of the process may prevent the production of defective substrates.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided an apparatus and method for detecting placement of a substrate on a substrate support.